1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a safety helmet 40, and a receiving/speaking device 41 mounted on the outer wall of the safety helmet 40. The receiving/speaking device 41 is connected to a mobile telephone and includes an earphone 42, and a microphone 43.
However, the conventional safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver has the following disadvantages.
1. The receiving/speaking device 41 is mounted on the outer wall of the safety helmet 40, so that it is easily broken due to collision.
2. The earphone 42 is extended to the inner wall of the safety helmet 40 and located at a constant position thereof. For different users, the position of the user""s one ear relative to the inner wall of the safety helmet 40 is different, so that the earphone 42 is not available for different users.
3. The position of the earphone 42 is fixed, and the earphone 42 cannot be closely rested on the user""s one ear, so that the hearing effect is not clear.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver, wherein the seat may be hidden in the safety helmet to prevent damage.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver, wherein the position of the seat may be adjusted to suit requirements of different users.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver, wherein the seat may be closely rested on the user""s one ear, thereby enhancing the clearance of the sound.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a safety helmet structure with a hand-free receiver, comprising: a safety helmet formed with a base portion which is located at a position adjacent to a user""s one ear, the base portion provided with an elongated insertion groove which is provided with a threaded seat that has a thread, a seat mounted on the base portion and provided with an insertion flange that may be inserted into the insertion groove of the base portion, the seat having a receiver, and a speaker, a signal connecting cord extended from the seat, and connected to a mobile telephone, the seat provided with a through hole for passage of a threaded rod, the threaded rod provided with a thread that mates with the thread of the threaded seat, and a spring mounted between the base portion and the seat for adjusting the protruding position of the seat.